elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Alchemy (Skyrim)
|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} Alchemy (錬金術) とは、 に登場する スキルであり、 のプレイスタイルに該当する６つのスキルのうちのひとつ。is the art of combining raw with matching to produce and . It is one of the three crafting skills in Skyrim falling under The Thief with parallels to Smithing for The Warrior and for The Mage. As such is affected by and, as with all skills, is affected by . メカニクス 種族ボーナス , , , and gain a +5 boost to Alchemy at the start of the game. Ingredients Ingredients are used to construct . Each ingredient in Skyrim has four possible that are unknown until they are discovered by the Dragonborn during play. Effects can be revealed by brewing a potion with two or more ingredients that share an effect. The first effect is also revealed by 'eating' the ingredient, which immediately causes the effect on the player after consumption. With perks, all four effects can be found by eating a single ingredient. レシピ All alchemy sell recipes from time to time and they can also be found as loot. Recipes will list ingredients that share a given effect which helps limit the experimentation required to find the effects of each ingredient. Alchemy Lab Brewing potions requires an which can be found in various locations throughout Skyrim such as alchemy supply shops, private studies, occasionally inns, court wizard's quarters, and can be purchased for player-owned homes. When interacting with an Alchemy Lab the Dragonborn will see a menu. At the top is 'ingredients' which opens a sub-menu which lists all the ingredients in inventory. Below ingredients will be a list of all known effects on all ingredients in inventory which each open a sub-menu which lists only ingredients that share that effect. ポーションと毒 Potions and s are items produced as the result of brewing at an Alchemy Lab. Their effects can fill or increase stats like or Health, strengthen skills like , Smithing, alter the player with , or produce strong poisons like , or . Brewed potions always have a name describing the dominant effect given by the potion. Unlike found potions, which can have alternate names and usually only one effect, brewed potions always have one consistent name, regardless of the number of effects contained. This can lead to some confusion when finding a potion to consume from your inventory. The value of a potion is derived from the number of effects and their magnitude regardless of if the effects are all beneficial or harmful. レベリング The following actions raise the alchemy skill: *Mixing a potion at an . More valuable potions increase Alchemy skill faster. 書物 The following books provide a permanent one-time increase to the player's Alchemy Skill. See each book's page for a list of possible locations. *A Game at Dinner * * * * クエスト The following Miscellaneous Quests increases Alchemy or improve the results of Alchemy. Completing a quest for the Alchemist merchants will also allow you to take the ingredients on display without stealing. *In at for - Retrieve for *Find for in * In at for - bring to Arcadia. * Retrieve for at the Bard's College in Solitude awards the player with one level of every Thief governed skill, including Alchemy. * can award the player with five levels of every Thief governed skill, including Alchemy. * awards the player with the alchemy boosting effect which provides a 25% chance of producing an extra potion. トレイナー Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: Achievements |trophy = }} Tips 関連項目 * スキル (Skyrim) * de:Alchemie (Skyrim) en:Alchemy (Skyrim) es:Alquimia (Skyrim) fi:Alchemy (Skyrim) fr:Alchimie (Skyrim) it:Alchimia (Skyrim) nl:Alchemie/Skyrim pl:Alchemia (Skyrim) ru:Алхимия (Skyrim) uk:Алхімія (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: ポーション